can you feel my heart?
by SYNYSTERGRIMM
Summary: this is my first story and I hope you enjoy it hahaha :D I promise its going to be awesome and to let you know this story has bad language :) you have been warned :P
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first story so yeah also this will have bad language and the powerpuffs will have somewhat of a different personality but nothing big. blossom isn't going to be bossy and mean and buttercup isn't going to be angry all the time and bubbles isn't going to be sensitive and cry all the time, shes going to be tough but still sweet in my story.

As well the ruffs are going to be in my story

Blossom alice utonium

Age: 18

Height: 5'8

Weight: 135

Looks: shoulder length auburn hair (sometimes in a braid), pink eyes, curvy(dancers body), c-cup breasts, long legs and awell sized butt, has a tattoo that starts on her hip and ends on her upper ribs (a blossom tree.)

Likes: reading, romantic movies, shopping, pop music, partying, playing piano and drums, and dancing and pulling pranks when shes bored.

Dislikes: bullies, scary movies, rock music, guys who are asshols.

Personality: smart, not as bossy anymore, cares deeply about her sisters and close friends, mellow, easy to talk too, kind and gentle, and chill,

Buttercup ariel utonium

Age: 18

Height: 5'8

Weight: 135

Looks: mid back length black hair, bright green eyes, athletic body (but curvy), d-cup breasts, long legs and a well sized butt and has both her sleeves done.(meaning both arms are covered in tattoos)

Likes: soccer, skateboarding, scary movies, partying, playing video games, playing bass, anytype of rock music

Dislikes: bullies, romantic movies, pop music, douchebags

Personality: over the years her temper has gone down a bit shes learned to control it, shes sarcastic and funny, loves to fight(mma/ufc), protective of her sisters and cares for them, tough…obviously, smartass, nice and mellow.

Bubbles amyst utonium

Age: 18

Height: 5'8

Weight: 135

Looks: long golden blonde hair that ends under her butt (in a punk/rock hairstyle), sky blue eyes, athletic but curvy body, d-cup breasts, long legs and well sized butt, has both sleeves done

Likes: soccer, art, MUSIC, scary movies, partying, hanging out with friends, singing and playing guitar, and rock music (same as bc), and loves pulling pranks with blossom.

Dislikes: bullies, bitches, romantic movies, pop music(some), people ordering her around (shes okay with it if its blossom since shes the leader), and stuck up people.

Personality: shes not naïve anymore, shes funny and loves to make people smile and laugh, a flirt but she doesn't realize she does it shes just being 'nice', sarcastic and perverted (funny perverted not the gross and creepy kind XD), loves mma/ufc fighting (she can fight like that, she got into it bc butters got her into it at a young age), sweet, kind, loving, smartass but not as much as buttercup.

Brick Andrew jojo

Age: 19

Height: 6'4

Weight: 165

Looks: (his hair is like mitch luckers hairstyle) dark orange hair, red eyes, well built, nice and strong face bone structure. One sleeve done

Likes: loves walking, playing drums, partying and hanging with friends, music, causing trouble, sleeping, blossom.

Dislikes: whores, douchebags, arguing with family, cleaning and listening to other people, guys who like blossom in any way.

Personality: dark and doesn't really show emotions around other people but his brothers, protective and cares for his brothers even though they can take care of themselves he likes to know that they are okay, sarcastic, smart and cunning, evil, fighting, sadistic and over protective of blossom.

Butch Adrian jojo

Age: 19

Height: 6'4

Weight: 165

Looks: uppercut style black hair, muscular, dark forest green eyes, nice and strong face bone structure, bunch of tattoos but none on his face.

Likes: sports, bass and guitar, rock music, sleeping, food, buttercup( everything about her literally), hanging out with friends, playing video games.

Dislikes: whores, guys who get too close to buttercup, getting ordered around.

Personality: sarcastic, mean, tough, doesn't take shit from nobody, fighting, short temper, gets jealous easily, perverted, dark and evil, sadistic, protective of family and buttercup.

Boomer Ashton jojo

Age: 19

Height: 6'4

Weight: 165

Looks: side part hairstyle blonde hair, cobalt blue eyes, muscular, nice and strong bone structure (face), bunch of tattoos none on his face.

Likes: rock music, singing/screaming, sleeping, food, hanging out with friends, art, playing guitar, and bubbles.

Dislikes: whores, guys who know bubbles, people who lie to him.

Personality: dark and evil, sadistic, tough, hes not a whiny and naïve boy anymore, has a short temper but can control it at times, perverted, protective of bubbles and his family, fighting, smartass, sarcastic, and mean, gets jealous very easily.


	2. Chapter 2: school ha more like prison

"Yo, blossy?! Ready to go?" buttercup yelled to her sister who was up in her room eating marshmallows.

"Yeah! I'm ready, I'll be down in a sec." blossom yelled back.

" what about you bubbly? Ready?" blossom added.

"yup, im ready sis!" bubbles replied. Seconds later they both came down ready for school. Blossom twirled and said," how do I look?"

"awesome now lets go already!" buttercup said, "wow you really want to go to school? That's weird" bubbles laughed.

"shut up, I just want to get this fucking day over with!" Buttercup frowned and threw a marshmallow at bubbles eye.

"ow! You ass!" bubbles yelled and picked up the marshmallow and threw it back at buttercups eye.

"what the-! Bubbles you jerk!" buttercup said covering her left eye.

"an eye for an eye…bitch." bubbles laughed like a maniac.

" you both are morons, now lets go!" blossom told them both seriously. They went outside and went into buttercups black truck and headed off for school.

~10 minutes later at the school entrance~

" finally! Im so freaking excited!" blossom said excitedly jumping up and down while buttercup ignored her and sighed and bubbles looked at her like she was a alien from outer space and said,"ewww blossom! Its school!" and buttercup added,"….more like prison." She mumbled.

"both of you guys stop being whiny cry babies!" blossom exclaimed.

"whatever, ima go find mitch." Buttercup said and left looking for him inside the school.

"ima go find jas-" bubbles was cut off by her name being yelled,"yo! Bubbs! Its your awesome best friend Jason!" Jason yelled excitedly running towards bubbles.

"hey bros!" bubbles smiled wide and hugged him. Blossom giggled and let with her friend robin.

"so how was your summer?" Jason asked.

" it was awesome since I mostly spent it with you." bubbles laughed.

" awe your so sweet bubbly" Jason cooedand laughed.

" well I am made mostly out of sugar!" bubbles laughed along with him." Lets get through this boring day shall we?" Jason said stick out his arm and looping it with bubbles.

" of course sir" bubbles replied with a grin.

~so did you guys like it? Im sorry if its too short o.o ill try to make it longer XD


	3. Chapter 3: boomer ashton jojo

Bubbles and Jason walked down the school hallway heading towards their 1st period: algebra 2.

They sat in their seats that were in the back next to the windows.

Bubbles p.o.v

"So dude what are your next classes?" Jason asked me.

"Um well 1. Algebra 2, 2. English 12, 3. Art, lunch, , 5. Music and free period" i told Jason," what about you?" i added.

"Well obviously algebra 2 , English 12, physics, lunch, art, music and free period" he said." Yay we got classes together! I won't be alone!" he laughed.

"Yeah, now you won't be a loner because you have me!" i chuckled.

"Alright my little cherubs, get into your seats and settle down, I am Mrs. Ackerman." The teacher said to the class smiling. " I hope you guys have a amazing senior year, now let's get started, today we will get to know each other and start with work the next day!" she smiled. The class whooped in excitement.

"Alright I will-" she was interrupted by a knocking on the door. "Come in!" she yelled happily.

It was a guy and he was smoking hot! He was tall and muscular and had a bunch of tattoos, he was wearing a suicide silence shirt that had no sleeves, which showed off his nice toned tattooed arms, black ripped skinnes and dark blue vans and to top it all off he had these amazing dark blue eyes.

"yo, im boomer or ashton and its my first day here." He said in a monotone voice. shit. Its boomer! Omg hes hot!

"That's just amazing! Will you tell the class a little bit about yourself?" Mrs. Ackerman asked him.

" sure…like what?" he replied.

"class any questions?" she asked us and Jason raised his hand.

" other than suicide silence? What other bands do you like?" he asked boomer.

"asking Alexandria, pantera, bring me the horizon, linkin park, of mice and men, sleeping with sirens, pierce the veil, lamb of god, avenged sevenfold, etc.." he answered.

"awesome dude." Jason smirked. Then a girl raised her hand.

" whats your full name?"

"boomer ashton jojo" he said " or you can call me ash or ashton either name is fine with me."

"how old are you?" some random girl asked/

"19"

I raised my hand and asked him with a smirk (I know bubbles smirking?) "do you have a girlfriend?"

He chuckled and grinned "nah im single as a pringle, so im all yours bubbly." He smiled seductively at me that I only caught but suddenly glared at Jason who put his arm around me and laughed. I giggled at boomers reaction and bite my lower lip and winked at him," good to know."

" Alright everyone! Go ahead and mingle!" Mrs. Ackerman said heading off to her desk. " oh boomer you can choose any empty seat you want."

When she said that guess what? There was a empty seat next to me and he took it and faced me.

" ima go try and get a girlfriend aight bubbs?" Jason grinned and I nodded.

" so long time no see bubbly, hows it going?" boomer asked me.

"yeah" I giggled " its going good and you?" I asked him.

" awesome I guess, so we have to get to know each other? Maybe we can get to know each other at my house, in my bedroom, how does that sound." He winked and licked his lips. I blushed and brought my lips to his ear and whispered seductively in his ear," maybe, what are we going to do?"

"lets just say they'll be a lot of screaming…mostly from you." He smirked licking my ear lobe. I chuckled knowing what he meant in my mind. To not lets this get more perverted than it already is I yelled excitedly and said "omg! We're going to watch scary movies?!" once I said that he laughed and smiled," how'd you know?!" he rolled his eyes playfully and I giggled.

*bell rings*

"Alright class, go to your next class and have a wonderful day see you tomorrow!" Mrs. Ackerman ushered us out of the room.

"Well see you boomer, nice seeing your handsome face again!" I smiled and he smiled back "nice seeing you too gorgeous "kissing my cheek and walked towards his next class." hurry up bitch!" I yelled to Jason who was taking to some girl.

"I'm coming jerk!" he ran to me, with that we went to our next class.


	4. Chapter 4: buttercup and mitch

Buttercup pov

I walked away from my sisters to look for my homie mitch mitchelson.  
I walked down the corridors of the school looking for him.  
I passed the janitors office and heard "Ooooh mitchy~" the voice said.  
Holy mother of god, I cant believe hes fucking some slut in a janitors office, thats so low. I opened to find the girl against the wall,her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands under her thighs supporting her. His pants were down. (I suppose you know what's happening...if not...they are doing the naughty.) He finally looked in my direction and waved while still pounding into the girl.

"Oh hey, wassup butters." He said panting.  
"You are such a man whore." I said grinning," now hurry and finish up,We need to go!" I added and closed the door so he can finish.

*5 minutes later*

He finally came out while buttoning his pants, he looks up and smiles at me.

"What?" He says

"You're a dork." I laugh

"You know you want this!" He pointed to his body.

"I wouldn't want that if it was the last thing on earth." I pointed to his body with a disgusted face and he pouted.

"Thanks..now my ego is hurt." He said with a fake hurt voice.

"Good, you deserve it cunt." I laugh

"Woow butters, you're so nice." He rolled his eyes playfully and nudged my arm.

"Thanks, now lets go!" I said and dragged him to our 1st period, chemistry with .

We walked in and I spotted a guy with tattoos in the back of the class with earbuds in. He had black hair, beautiful dark forest green eyes, black ripped skinnies, a plain dark green t-shirt that matched his eyes and a black leather "Oooohh butters has a crush!" He screamed and the whole class looked at us, even the sexy guy! I blushed and sat in a empty seat, mitch following me sat next to me.

"What the fuck are you looking at?!" I yelled and everyone went back to what they were doing. I turned to mitch and glared at him and guess what he did after?...the little shit laughed!

'God I hate today' 


	5. Chapter 5: buttercup and butch

Mrs. Cramer went up to the front of the class and gave a half hearted smile to the class.

" class pick up your belongings and come to the front of the class, your getting assigned seats"

The class groaned in anger.

"yeah I know 'im ruining your lives since you won't be seated next to your friends', yeah yeah get over it, you guys are seniors" she chuckled." Alright 1st row, cassia ling, Michael Ross, Henry Lopez, James manning, 2nd row, Ashley ham, Jessica chit, Oscar carried, angel Fernandez, 3rd row, missy knot, Jordan fern, Kendall heeves, Alexander kip, 4th row,(the back) butch Adrian jojo, buttercup Ariel utonium, Mitch Michelson, Amy dam…alright go to your seats!" she yelled.

. I'm sitting next to butch! The sexy guy! Oh my fucking god! I sat in my seat and took out my notebook. I suddenly felt a nudge to my right.

"what do you want foo?" I asked Mitch.

"wassup?" he smiled and I pointed secretly to my left where butch was seated and mitch chuckled lowly.

"Ask for his number!?" he suddenly said.

"What!?No!" I blushed a scarlet red and felt a tap on my shoulder 'shit…what does butch want! Keep it cool bc'. I turned.

"Do you have a pencil I can borrow gorgeous?" butch smirked.

"U-uh y-yeah I do." Fuck. I stuttered. I grabbed one of my pencils and handed it to him and I blushed lightly as our fingers slightly touched and blushed even more as he lingered them there.

"Thanks" he grinned.

"You're welcome" I whispered.

"okay today you can talk,draw, listen to music , or text! But just for today! Okay go!"she said.

Butch looked at me and smiled. Oh my god I love his smile.

"so we meet again butterbabe" he whispered into my ear that sent shivers down my back. This fucking tease.

"Y-yeah, whatcha been up too?" I asked him.

"Nothing much chillin, getting into fights and shit…the normal" he smirked.

"Fights?" I asked.

"What? Are you worried about me?" butch cooed.

"Why wouldn't I be? We wouldn't want that face to be damaged, am I right?" I cooed back at him.

"Are you saying im sexy?" he smirked flirtatiously.

"maybe I am? Is there something wrong with that?"I giggled and brushed my lips against his.

"o-of course not." He stuttered this time. Score for me bitches! I giggled and licked his bottom lip. He bite his bottom lip seductively and looked into my eyes and down to my lips.

"watcha thinknin about butch?" I asked innocently.

"you know damn well what im thinkin about butterbabe!" he said in a husky and dark tone.

*bell rings*

"well this was fun, bye butchie boy" I whispered into his ear and kissed it and walked out with mitch.

SUCCESS.


	6. Chapter 6: blossom and brick

blossom p o.v.

" hey robin!" I greeted my best friend since kindergarten." how was your summer?"

"it was awesome girl! I went to the beach and met some cute guys!" she replied back excitedly."how are you and dexter doing?" she whispered looking around.

"don't worry my sisters aren't here right now. Bubbles went to class with Jason and buttercup went to find mitch. Also me and dexter are doing just fine!" I giggled.

"great! When are you going to tell your sisters? there going to find out sooner or later." robin lectured.

" I know...but just not now." I said." don't tell them!" I yelled.

" Don't worry, I won't!" she smiled.

"thanks robin! I know I can always count on you!"I yelled to loudly, everyone looking at us.

"keep it down bloss! there's cute guys looking at us now!" she whispered.

"oops" I whispered back." well let's go to class , I don't wanna be late!" I laughed.

" good idea" she laughed too.

We walked to class and took our seats,well what we assumed to be our seats. As I sat down I felt something slap my butt.

" what the hell?!" I yelled and looked back.

It was a really smoking guy! He was built and had tattoos , he was wearing a no sleeve black t-shirt, blood red skinny jeans, and black chuck Taylors and his eyes, oh my gosh, blood red same as his jeans, they were hypnotizing! its brick! what the fuck blossom?! you have a boyfriend!

"You done checkin me out, doll~" he smirked. " Nice ass by the way" he chuckled.

" okay first its blossom not doll and don't touch my ass again or I'll slap your face and second I was not checkin you out...ass!" I said fustratedly.

" sassy huh? I like that." he said biting his lip, " the things I would do too you" he whispered the last part. I looked at him and blushed making him smirk. I looked back to the board.

" I think he likes you, dump dexter and fuck that guy." robin whispered to me which I gasped and blushed uncontrollably.

" robin!? you're so dirty! I'm not going to do that, its brick!" I whispered back.

" okay so? then just cheat on dexter?" she said.

"no!" I said back and ignored her. I suddenly i felt my chair being pulled back.

"hey pinky? what's this I hear about you dating some dork named dexter?" brick said his name with venom and hatred.

" yeah? so?" I sassed back to him. what's his deal? I can date whoever the fuck I want, when I want.

"well break up with him or I'll break him." he chuckled darkly like a psychopath. The next thing he said surprised me and made me...giggle?

" You're mine! got that!? I own you!" he said possessively in my ear.

Wow...someone's...jealous? he's scary.

"you're funny brick!" I laughed pretending it was a joke and scooted my chair to my desk and shivered as I heard brick growl and mumble "well see if it's funny once I fucking rip him limb from limb.

"Okay class! that's all for today!" The teacher said.

what the hell? class is over already?! damn brick! I got up and dragged robin to the door while she was talking to some guy. Today has been interesting...anyway time to find dexter!


	7. Chapter 7 : lunch

still blossoms p.o.v

'Oh my god? Where is dexter!?' I thought.

"blossom!" I heard a voice , I turned towards the voice and smiled.

"Oh I was looking for you!" I giggled and saw he had his hands behind his back.  
"what's behind your back?" I asked curiously and he blushed.

He slowly pulled out a bouquet of flowers, not just any flowers, blossoms. How cheesy of him. He handed them to me.

" Wow thanks Dexter! that's so sweet" I giggled and people around us awed at the scene.

" Sweet my ass." brick mumbled as he passed by us.

I scoffed while he smirked that stupid but so sexy smi- What the hell! stop it bloss!

"you're welcome my sweet." he hugged me tight.

~time skip to lunch~

" Fucking finally! lunch!" bubbles yelled.

" I know! I'm starving, Ima get lunch, what something?." Jason yelled as well.

"nah. it's cool, I just like lunch bc I have 30 minutes of freedom." bubbles laughed.

" hahaha wow" Jason chuckled and ran to the lunch line.

" sup sis?" buttercup appeared with Mitch by her side.

" nothing much, waiting for Jason to get his food, you?" bubbles said with a bored tone.

" waiting for something exciting to happ- AaaHhhh! What the fuck?!" she yelled as she got her ass groped and slapped. She turned to find the culprit and guess who? if you guessed butch your right!

" Wow butterbabe, you got a nice behind on you!" Butch smirked seductively and walked away with both his brothers laughing. Boomer winking at bubbles as he left, which she bite her lip too.

" HaHaHa!" bubbles and mitch laughed.

"its not funny jerks!" buttercup yelled clearly embarrassed.

" What's not funny?" blossom popped in.

" I got sexually violated by a fucking perverted gorilla!" buttercup growled while blushing.

" and who is this perverted gorilla?" blossom, dexter, robin questioned.

"butch fucking Adrian Jojo! that's who!" she yelled.

"oh...I have brick Andrew jojo in my class" blossom whispered.

" I have boomer Ashton Jojo, he's hot!" bubbles giggled.

"who's brick?" dexter asked.

" what's the fucking dork doing here?" bubbles asked annoyed.

"bubbles!" blossom scolded.

"yeah? don't you have some science shit to do? boy genius!"buttercup asked with sarcasm.

" guys stop being mean!" blossom whispered " he's sensitive." with that dexter left crying.

" what a pussy." bubbles said and buttercup laughed.

"he runs stupid." Mitch chuckled and robin along with him.

" who does?" Jason asked with his lunch tray in his hands.

"dexter." everyone said but blossom.

" eww he's fucking weird!" Jason hollered.

" you guys are such bullies!" blossom yelled and went to go find dexter.

~~~~ you guys like it? xD pick one

1: blossom finds dexter kissing some slut and she breaks up with him and bubbles and buttercup find out and beat the shit out of him ?

2: dexter gets angry with her siblings and hits blossom but brick comes and almost kills the S.O.B? (son of a bitch)xD


	8. Chapter 8: beat up

blossom p.o.v

oh my god where is he? I cant find hi-

" Dexter what are you doing!?" I screamed. He was kissing some brunette!

" B-blossom! it isn't what it looks like!" he stuttered.

" bullshit! dont start with that shit!" I yelled to him." and you" I pointed to the brunette and she pointed to herself " yes you! get the fuck out of here!" I growled at her and she ran off.

" blossom look!? im so-" he continued.

Slap!

" dont start! I was starting to love you dexter! and you cheat on me with some brunette because my sisters and friends dont like you? is that it!?" I told him angrily.

" I don't know why I did it blossom. it just happened! I'm sorry! please forgive me blossy!" he said.

" dont call me blossy! we're over!" I yelled to him and ran back to the cafeteria crying.

I went straight to my sisters and pulled them into a hug and cried my eyes out.

" blossom what's wron- What did that little shit do to you?!"bubbles fumed.

" he cheated!" I said crying still.

" that fucker!" buttercup said.

"well looks like this is the day dorkster dies." bubbles cracked her knuckles and smirked.

"got that right sis!" buttercup cheered and they went to go look for him.

" everything will be fine bloss! you're strong!"robin comforted.

" thanks robin" I sniffed.

" we'll have a girls night!" Robin smiled and I nodded.

~with bubbles and buttercup~

They walked down the corridors and spotted a red head sitting on the floor.

"oi! dork!" buttercup yelled to him. He turned to them wide eyed, exactly knowing why there here.

"what's the problem?"he asked nervously.

" the problem is you jackass. Do you think you can break our sisters heart and get away with it?! if you think you can then you're a dumbass!" bubbles bent down to his level face to face with her hands in her pocket.

" it was a misunderstanding! she's just too stupid to realize it!" he yelled and bubbles and buttercup looked at each other.

That's when bubbles fist came down and connected to his jaw and buttercup followed. They stomped on him yelling profanities at him. He started to bleed and his face starting to swell. They continued to kick and punch him until they heard his bones to crack.

" you stupid son of a whore!"buttercup panted and punched him in the gut and then in the face.

"you fuckin cumguzzler!" bubbles said putting him in a headlock and choking him out until he passed out. He fell limp to the ground and they walked away high fiving each other.


	9. Chapter 9: music?

bubbles p.o.v

After the beating we gave the dork, we headed back to the lunchroom. As we entered people were performing on a stage? when the fuck was there a stage in the lunchroom?!

anyways..

Me and buttercup went to our table where the rest of our homies were. I sat next to jasons right and buttercup on his left with mitch on her left and blossom in front of me and robin at her right.

" you good pink?" I asked her.

"yeah I'm a bit better...so did you guys give him a good ass whoppin' " she giggled.

" duhhh! of course we did sis! just for you." buttercup smiled and the rest of the gang laughed.

"hells yeah!" I said after."so whats up with the stage?" I asked blossom.

"oh yeah! the principal wanted lunch to be more fun, so if people wabt to go perform whatever they want they can! isn't it exciting!" she exclaimed and smiled.

"sounds fun...I guess." I said.

" maybe we should go up there bros." jason said hopefully towards me.

" yeah but what are we going to do?" I asked.

"music of course! you sing/scream and me...well...obviously guitar, mitch bass, buttercup other guitar!" he yelled excited of his words.

" what about drums dumbass." I said and he frowned.

"shit." he mumbled and looked down and I grinned.

" how about we go ask people?" he looked up.

" uuhhhhhhh fine! who do we ask?" I sighed and jason pointed to ashtons (boomer) table.

so we started to walk ov-

"yeah just leave us! assholes!" blossom and the rest yelled jokingly at us.

" we'll be back sluts!" I yelled back to them and they put their hands to their hearts.

" how dare you! " they said.

Anyways we walked over and jason slammed his hand on their table making a loud noise.

"So! which one of you less awesome people than us two want to be our drummer!" he yelled and I chuckled at him.

"who the fuck are you?!" the dark haired guy said irritated looking at someone across the room. 'what crawled up his ass and died' I thought. I looked where he was looking and landed at mitch. I looked back at the guy who was glaring at him.

"jason go back to the table I'll talk to them." I said.

"fine.." he pouted and I laughed and pointed to our table and he looked at me and back to the table and walked away with his head down like a sad puppy and I giggled.

I turned back to the guys and looked at the dark haired guy who looked ready to beat the shit out of mitch. I eyed him and chuckled.

" ummm...you okay their hulk?" I said jokingly and his friends who im guessing our his friends chuckled at my comment.

" im fine!" he defended and looked away from buttercup and mitch with a hurt expression. 'he likes butters!? I thought he just liked messing around with her? guess he does that to get her attention.' I thought and I smirked.

" dude..."I trailed off and he looked at me.

" what!?" he asked.

" you like my sister dont you? " I said and he blushed and looked away and I smirked.

"no.." he mumbled.

" You're the the worst fuckin lier. I know you like my sister." I grinned.

" okay I do! doesn't matter anyway because of that guy!" he said pointing to mitch and I laughed.

" ewwww the fuck!? mitch and buttercup?! no way dude! don't worry, their just best friends, they dont like each other that way." I reassured him.

"really? are you sure?" he said with hope in his eyes.

" yeah im sure dude. She single." I chuckled.

" so anyway, what are you doing here baby blue?" ashton said grabbing the side of my hip with one of his hands turning me towards him, his hand still at my hip.

" oh yeah, do any of you guys know how to play drums?" I asked them but still looking at ashton.

" uh I do..." the red head said looking at us I assumed, me and ashton still staring at each other him smirking and me grinning.

"uhhh helloooo?" the red head said getting annoyed and ashton turned his head dramatically towards him and groaned in annoyance.

" what!?" he frowned and I giggled which he slightly smiled at.

"I said I know how to play drums!" he said and ashton glared at him.

" thats great! so can you play for me and my friends? we're going to perform a song but dont have a drummer...so can you for today?" I pleaded.

"uh I guess" he said.

"thanks carrot!" I yelled happily and ashton chuckled and the dark haired guy laughed.

" oh yeah what are your names?" I pointed to carrot top and hulk.

" brick or andrew is fine with me." andrew said.

" butch or adrian" adrian said.

" well awesome! nice to meet you both, im bubbles or amyst! "I smiled with my teeth showing." well lets go!" I added. Adrian and andrew walking in front and ashton finally got up. As we were walking back to our table andrew was staring at blossom and the corners of his mouth slightly twitched up. 'ooooh andrew gots a crush on my sister!' I tapped his back and he looked over his shoulder at me and raised his eyebrow. I looked to my sister and back to him and wiggled my eyebrows and smirked. He blushed and quickly looked foward again and I laughed. I looked over at ashton who was walking at my right. I softly nudged his side and smiled. He smiled and poked my side. i laughed quietly and put my finger at his pants loophole and tugged at it and winked at him. He chuckled and put his arm around my shoulder amd whispered in my ear 'so naughty bubbly, you wannna get in my pants already?' I giggled and whispered back to him ' who wouldn't want to get into your pants? you're smokin.' and licked my lips sexually and he blushed and dropped his arm.

" fucking finally!" buttercup yelled.

Shit we arrived already haha

" what? Did you miss me butterbabe?" adrian said grinning.

"fuck you." buttercup (ariel) mumbled .

"anytime love. just name the time and place and we'll get down. " adrian said seductively and buttercup blushed.

"sup . Names mitch"

" hi! im robin!"

" im jason! we met early but bubbly made me leave."

" blossom or alice." blossom waved.

" lets do this shit!" jason said running to the stage buttercup and mitch following.

~sorry if names confused you xD

adrian-butch

andrew-brick

ashton-boomer

blossom-alice

buttercup-ariel

bubbles-amyst

I hope you enjoyed this chapter XD


	10. Chapter 10: To The Stage

ashtons (boomer) p.o.v.

I watched as my brother and bubbles and her friends went on stage. My brother sat behind drums and bubbles as vocals, mitch? as bass and that asshole whos always with bubbles. jason right? well whatever he was playing guitar and her sister was playing guitar as well. They got to the instruments and thats when the music started.

(to the stage by asking alexandria XD I changed the shes and hers to him and his xD so I can seem that a girl is singing the song to a guy :D)

bubbles: I'm out the door, I'm on my ass again like every night before I'm off the wall, out of my fucking mind, I'm out of control I'll be the end of him, I'm in his head and in control he's let me in, now take a sip and let the show begin The floor's all yours, the house is full You've made the slip now take the fall I pull your strings, you're too deep in So will he sink or swim

~Holy shit! Bubbles can scream! thats hot! oh god the things I want to do to her.

buttercup: Ladies and Gentlemen place your fucking bets,  
Here they come

bubbles: Oh he's down, how very spectacular What a work of art I've spawned Man am I proud of myself on this one he's such a fucking masterpiece Self destruction is such a fucking handsome thing!

~She can sing like an angel but can scream like a fucking demon! I smiled and woed as she sang. She locked eyes with me and sang with her angelic voice.

bubbles: I know that I should walk away But I can't bring myself to quit this game he's just a beautiful boy with the weight of the world on her shoulders I'm just a kick in the teeth from a world that's painted gold

~I blushed and looked down. Shes the only person who can make me blush like this! She so beautiful! Shes mine and mine only! Any guy who dares even think of bubbles will fucking die at my hand! I looked back up to her and she winked at me and smirked.

[Laughing]  
Turn the fucking table

he's out the door, he's on his ass again like every night before he's off the wall, out of his fucking mind, he's out of control I was the end of him In his head, in control

Just like before I should've told you again That I'm so sorry I'm so sorry

bubbles and buttercup: Just like before I should've told you again That I'm so sorry I'm so sorry

Just like before I should've told you again That I'm so sorry I'm so sorry

Just like before I should've told you again That I'm so sorry I'm so sorry

Just like before I should've told you again That I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry.

Everyone started to clap and cheer. They walked of stage. I clapped and yelled.

"Wooooooo bubbly!" I smiled and she walked my way.

" You're amazing amyst!" I hugged her and she hugged back. I smirked and slowly trailed my hands down to her ass and gave a rough squeeze which slightly lifted her up.

"ashton stop!" she whispered blushing.

"sorry love, I couldn't help myself." I whispered and chuckled into her ear.

We stopped hugging each other and turned towards our family and friends. Buttercup and mitch are talking while adrian is glaring at mitch trying not to punch his lights out.

"chill hulk!" I yelled to him with a smirk and he turned red from embarrassment.

brick was hugging blossom in comfort? Blossom was crying?

" whats up with your sis?" I asked amyst curiously.

" Dexter her ex now cheated on her and then me and ariel beat the shit out of him." she said angry at the beginning and proudly towards the end.

" Oh that sucks" I said.

" I think she likes andrew" she smiled.

" yeah during passing period he wouldn't stop talking about her." I chuckled.

"awe how sweet!" she cooed.

~bell rings~

" oh god! I dont wanna go back to class!" she yelled.

" me either" I said.

" come on bros! lets get to class" jason told amyst. God I fucking hate that little shit!

"aight bitch! im coming!" she yelled back to jason." Bye ashton!" she gave me a hug and left with jason. I looked towards the rest and ariel left with mitch which adrian hated and blossom with robin. My brother came to my sides.

"Guys... ima fucking murder jason." I said with a hint of evilness in my voice.

"Go right ahead. im gunna kill mitch! he thinks he can be all buddy buddy with my woman!" he growled.

" Fuckin psychopathic maniacs. .." brick grinned.

" You know you wanna kill dexter!"I told him smirking and he frowned at the named.

"Dont speak that little shits name when im around! He will suffer at my hand, ima make him wish he was never born! Who the fuck does he think he is making my babe cry! Also ashton, you worse than both of us!" he yelled angrily.

"dafuq does that mean!"I yelled towards him.

" andrews right, ashton your a sadistic, psychopathic, possessive, aggressive, killing machine! especially when it comes to bubbly!"adrian sang her voice and I punched him in the jaw.

" Im the only man who can say her name!" I growled angrily and possessively. Shit their right about me...oh well o.o

"calm down!" andrew punched my arm.

"that fuckin hurt you cunt!" adrian yelled.

"what? are you gunna tell on me?" I said in a child like voice mocking him.

" fuck off bitch!" he growled and I laughed.

"Both of you morons stop! lets get to class and get this day over with so we can make a plan to kill the motherfuckers who think can talk to our woman!" he said seriously and we nodded and went to class.

"okay awesome, no fuckin moron is gunna talk to amyst but me! I fucking own her! "I smirked sadisticly and my bros chuckled and went to class and so did I.

~hope you enjoyed xD comment what other song you want bubbles to sing or another character!:D 


	11. Chapter 11: jason and amyst

~end of the day (5 period)~

jason p.o.v

I don't think ashton likes me. He glares at me everytime im with amyst, guess he's jelly! Amyst and ashton have been getting 'friendly'. They make a good couple, shit i sound like a girl.

"yo! stop day dreaming hoe! we got to write some lyrics and we only got 30 minutes!" amyst yelled.

" shit sorry bros, okay sooooooooo ummm what's up with you and ashton?" I smirked and wiggled my sexy eyebrows.

"Nothing is up with us you cunt licker!" she whispered harshly and I laughed.

"yeah surrrrre!" I teased.

"Fuck you!" she chuckled.

" no but seriously...do you like him? bc he definitely likes you." I asked her nervously.  
Dont Don't get the wrong idea, I dont like her in that way. Shes just my awesome fucking bestfriend and I dont want her to get taken from me. Ashton does looks like a very jealous boyfriend and he'll tell her to stop talking to me! No!

" ummm I dont know...maybe...why?"she asked confused.

" no reason" I say and laugh nervously. Minutes later shes still lookin at me with a face like 'I know your lying ass'. I sigh and give in.

"honestly...if you two ever start dating...are we still gunna hang out? because ashton looks like a very jealous type and what if he tells you to stop hanging out with me! Then we'll drift apart and not be best friends anymore!" I say with tears rimming my eyes and she just busts out laughing.

"W-what?" my voice cracks and she looks at me seriously.

"You're a fuckin idiot. Jason your my best fucking friend in this whole shitty galaxy! You've always been there for me and I'll always be with you no matter what, no guy is going to stop that. I wouldn't know where I would be if you werent in my life and I never want to lose you. I love you bitch! Don't worry, We'll always be friends forever and ever." she says smiling and then she hugs me tight and I hug back just as tight and I let the tears flow.

"Thanks amyst , you're the best fucking friend ever! you always make me smile and laugh everyday! You're seriously the only reason I keep myself alive. It's good to know someone cares about me and I love you too jerk! Im happy that you've entered my life." I tell her and sniffle laughing lightly.

We stayed in hugging position for a while and there was a calming silence.

" who knew you were such a crybaby." she says jokingly and I push her back playfully and she chuckles.

" so lets work on the song jerk, what does it have to be about?" I ask her.

" It has to be rap" she says.

" I can't fucking rap!" I yell.

" have you ever tried?" she asks.

"...no." I mumbled.

"lets start the rap!" she yells excitedly.

~10 minutes later~

"put you hands up in the air and wave them like you just don't care" she sings.

"push square..."I continue not knowing what I was saying.

"...like a pear!" she ends laughing.

" We suck!" I chuckle.

"No we can do this shit!" she replies.

"20 more minutes!" the teacher yelles.

" Fuck!" I yell loudly.

" okay lets get serious!" she said serious and we get to work.

~20 minutes later~

"umm okay last pair, jason and amyst!" the teacher called us and the beat started.

(left right by yg xD I changed some things for bubbles)

jason:Girl, girl, girl, girl What's up? What's up? What's up?

Okay, okay, okay. Told her bust it open she said okay.  
But what she wearin? Chanel & Dolce. How she want it?  
Beat up like O.J. Skurt, Skurt on a bitch nigga.  
How much time do you got for a rich nigga?  
I need action while relaxin, and a bitch that knows gymnastics so She can divide her legs on this dick like a fraction.  
Right, Right, Left. Hit em with that Right, Left.  
I got that best stroker, I don't need no pipe test.  
My dick work girl, I don't need no mic check, no panties on I can see your pussy through that white dress.  
I ain't trippin baby girl make that money, cus if I fuck her right she just might give somethin to me, and better yet...  
Fuck with me for better sex I know all the right spots to keep that punani wet.

Amyst: boy you know you look fine as hell right?  
You know I'll buy you that Chanel right?  
You know I'll fuck you like I'm fresh outta of jail right?  
And if you cheated on me I won't care right? (he make that ass go)  
Left, Left, Right Right, Left, Left, Right (he make that ass go)  
Right, Left, Left, Right Right, Left, Left, Right.

jason: I'm a Pisces. She's a Taurus. She said she expensive. Well. I could afford it.  
Never pay for it, but I could explore it, have your tongue out and legs cocked open like Jordan.  
She just wanna... strip and make a million right?  
So she could get rich and feed the children right?.  
She ain't got no ass shots her shit real. Got her checkin in with me like I was a P.O.  
I hate make-up, I hate broke hoes, I can't talk to you bitch I ain't SoSo.  
Where the bad bitches at? Let me know doe, I can send this dick your way baby postal!  
Is it Brittany? or Myiesha? Where the ghetto bitches at? Queesha and Syeeta?  
She dancin for them dollas cus she don't know no betta, she from the hood so she know how to throw it back betta.

Amyst: boy you know you look fine as hell right?  
You know I'll buy you that Chanel right?  
You know I'll fuck you like I'm fresh outta of jail right?  
And if you cheated on me I won't care right? (he make that ass go)  
Left, Left, Right Right, Left, Left, Right (he make that ass go)  
Right, Left, Left, Right Right, Left, Left, Right.

jason: Now let me see you drop that ass low and go Left, Right, Left, Right Now let me see you drop that ass low and go Left, Right, Left, Right Now let me see you bring it up slow and go Left, Right, Left, Light Now let me see you bring it up slow and go Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right.

Amyst: boy you know you look fine as hell You know I buy you that Chanel right?  
You know I fuck you like I'm fresh outta of jail right?  
And if you cheated on me I won't care right? (he make that ass go)  
Left, Left, Right Right, Left, Left, Right (he make that ass go)  
Right, Left, Left, Right Right, Left, Left, Right.

Now let me see you drop that ass low and go Left, Right, Left, Right Now let me see you drop that ass low and go Left, Right, Left, Right Now let me see you bring it up slow and go Left, Right, Left, Light Now let me see you bring it up slow and go Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right.

As it ended the class applauded and so did the teacher.

" Good work guys! even there was profanity...it was great! A+!" she said and me and amust cheered and talked our little hearts out as the bell rang to go home...we'll for me and her since me and her have 6 period as a free period. We walked in the hallway to leave and as we walked we passed a class which ashton was in and we made eye contact through the glass and he glared at me and flicked me off and I turned around quickly as I could and followed amyst out and we left to go eat.

~I will use aint it fun by paramore next chapter XD hahaha I hope you liked this chapter. Also listen to "left right by yg :) its actually catchy haha sorry if you didnt like the song.  
Well enjoy your day and I love you guys :D haha


	12. Chapter 12: problem?

Amyst p.o.v.

"so where do you wanna eat foo?" I asked Jason.

"ummmm uhhhhh how about….some in n' out?!" he said.

"alright bros!" I said as we entered my 1967 chevy impala. (supernatural xD)

I started the ignition and some country music came on and I slowly turned to Jason with a 'really?' face.

"what?" he shrugged nervously.

" When I said you can borrow my car I didn't mean to douche him up!" I punched Jason on the arm. I grabbed my cds behind Jason seat and searched through them and popped in 'bon jovi - dead or alive'. I handed the box of my cds to jason to hold while I was driving.

" really? Bon jovi?" he snorts.

"yeah got a problem?" I said and he said nothing.

"that's what I thought bitch!" I smirked.

"Fuck you ass!" he smirked back at me.

"sooooo anyway….do you like anyone jay jay?"I bugged him.

" no! all the girls at school are sluts!...except for you, ariel, alice, and robin." He blushed.

"…are you gay?" I snickered and he gasped.

"dafuq! No! I aint no faggot!" he argued. (no offense to the people who are)

I laughed and he glared at me.

"im just kidding brotha!" I patted his back still laughing.

"whatever! Are we almost at in n' out?!" he rolled his eyes.

"yeah like in 2 minutes." I said finally not laughing anymore.

I parked and we entered the restaurant and got in line. 'shit theres a long line' I said in my head. I tilted my body to see how many people were in front of us. I looked at the cashier and smirked, it was a girl, 'looks kinda nerdy…perfect for Jason.' I thought and giggled silently but Jason looked at me and raised his eyebrow. I pointed to him and the cashier and made a heart sign with my hands and he turned away and chuckled blushing.

"you guys are perfect for each other" I whispered to him.

" n-no!" he stuttered.

"yes you are! And youre going to talk to her!" I said and we started to argue until we were at the front. We heard a awkward cough and I waved as Jason smiled embarrassed.

"h-hi. Im mandy and welcome to in n' out, what would you like?" mandy said shyly.

"hi and thank you! Im amyst and this is…" I said waiting for Jason to speak but he kept staring at her and I rolled my eyes and nudged his side.

"o-oh im j-jason!" he blurted out.

"moron…" I murmered." I would like a double double, no tomatos or onions and some fries and a vanilla shake please" I added.

"same but a strawberry shake please." Jason said.

"alright! That would be 17.20." she said staring at Jason.

He handed her the money and we took our seats and waited for our number to be called.

" are you gunna ask her out?!" I excitedly said.

"I don't know!" he sighed.

"come on! She would say yes!" I told him.

"how do you know?!" he said back.

"she was into you! She was staring at you and she stuttered! Signs of a girl liking you!"I reassured him.

"fine! Ill try."he glared playfully at me.

"number 120!" mandy yelled out and I pushed Jason towards her.

5 minutes later he came back~

"howd it go?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled big.

"she said yes!" he squealed like a girl and everyone looked at him and mandy giggled and he stopped and coughed awkwardly. I laughed.

"where are you gunna take her?" I asked him.

"to the fair downtown on Saturday." he said biting into his burger and stuffing his face with fries. I nodded and did the same.

" can you help me pick out clothes?" he asked me.

" of course bros" I nodded and took a sip from my shake and burped afterwards.

"charming amyst." Jason chuckled and I laughed.

15 minutes later we left and went to my house to chill. We arrived at my house and I went for the play station 3 and Jason towards the couch face planting on it.

"what do you wanna play?" I asked him.

"guitar hero!" he yelled and I popped in the game and grabbed the guitar and he grabbed the other one.

"what songs?" he asked me this time.

"chop suey-system of a down, everlong-foo fighters, du hast-rammstein, misery business-paramore, hotel California-the eagles, and b.y.o.b-system of a down!" I said fast then panting when I was finished.

20 minutes later we were at the last song, b.y.o.b-system of a down.

We started the song and started shredding and singing along.

"WHY DO THEY ALWAYS SEND THE POOR!" we screamed together.

We were in the middle of the song when the door opened and my sisters and the boys came in staring at us but we kept the song going.

Amyst: Blast off, it's party time,  
And we don't live in a fascist nation,  
Blast off, it's party time,  
And where the fuck are you?  
amyst and jason: Where the fuck are you?  
Where the fuck are you?

Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor? _[X4]_

a minute later the song ended and we stood in a funny position and we got claps.

" thanks, it was a pleasure entertaing you." I said in a funny voice and bowed along with jason.

"do you guys wanna play?" jason asked them and ariel nodded and grabbed the mic and everyone else went to sit on the couches to watch us.

"what song?" I asked her.

"umm aint it fun by paramore!"she excitedly yelled. I choose the song and we started to play and she sang.

Ariel: I don't mind letting you down easy  
But just give it time  
If it don't hurt now then just wait, just wait a while

You're not the big fish in the pond no more  
You are what they're feeding on

So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?  
So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?

~she jumped around and smiled as she sang and we smiled along with her.

Ain't it fun living in the real world  
Ain't it good being all alone

Where you're from  
You might be the one who's running things  
Well, you can ring anybody's bell to get what you want

You see, it's easy to ignore a trouble  
When you're living in a bubble

So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?  
So what are you gonna do when nobody wants to fool with you?

Ain't it fun living in the real world  
Ain't it good being all alone

Ain't it good to be on your own  
Ain't it fun you can't count on no one  
Ain't it good to be on your own  
Ain't it fun you can't count on no one

Ain't it fun living in the real world

Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world

Ain't it fun  
Ain't it fun  
Baby, now you're one of us  
Ain't it fun  
Ain't it fun

Ain't it fun

Ain't it fun living in the real world  
Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone

Ain't it fun living in the real world  
amyst:('Cause the world don't orbit around you)  
Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone (oh)

Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world  
amyst:(Down to your mama)  
Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world  
amyst:(Don't go crying to your mama)  
Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world  
amyst:(Oh, this is the real world)  
Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world  
amyst:(Don't go crying to your mama)  
This is the real world  
This is the real world

Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world

we laughed and panted.

"that was fun!" ariel laughed and got up to go to the kitchen and get a drink,robin, alice,mitch and jason followed. I turned to adrian, andrew, and ashton.

"do you guys wanna play?" I asked them.

"no thank you."adrian and andrew said and went to ariel and alice.

"so what are you guys doing here ash?" I asked him and he ignored me and I raised my eyebrows in question.

"whats wrong ash?" I added and he still ignored me.

"ash? Why are you ignoring me?" I said and he rolled his eyes and got up to leave but I pulled him back down and he turned away.

"ash!? Answer me! Please?" I begged and he turned to me glaring.

"where did you go with that cunt?!" he whispered yelled at me so the others wouldn't hear. I furrowed my eyebrows and smirked.

" nunaya" I simply said.

"what?!" he said in confusion.

"nunaya business!" I chuckled at my own reply and he glared."what? I went to in n' out with him, so what?!" I said plainly.

"I don't want you fucking talking to him!" he growled lowly and I glared at him.

"I can talk to whoever the fuck I want!" I growled back.

"no you cant! I fucking own you and you have to listen to me!" he said angrily shaking and I was shocked and turned silent.

" I really fell like bludgening you to death." I said dangerously to him.

"sounds hot." He smirked and grabbed me by my waist looking down at me and I blushed 'gosh! Why does he have to be hot!' I yelled in my head.

Fuck you emotions.

I got out of his grasp and was walking away from him when I got pulled back and my back hit his bulit chest.

"ill tell you when you can leave me and that's not anytime soon, babe!" he said into my ear smirking evilly and pinched my ass.

"ashton!" I screamed. He closed his eyes and groaned in pleasure and opened his eyes slowly, lust and love clearly in them.

"I love when you scream my name baby."he cupped my ass with his hands and picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

We both leaned in and started making out in the middle of the living room. It started to get heated and I pulled away panting. He looked at me and grinned and kissed me again, as we started making out again I felt something rock hard poke my inner thigh and I blushed knowing what it was. We pulled once again from each other and I looked into his eyes and down to his boner he had and grinned.

"looks like you got a little problem." I smirked.

"wanna help me fix it, since you were the cause of it?" he suggested and smirked and winking seductively.

"I would but…nah."I grinned and he pouted." Go to my room and wank" I said and pushed him into my room and he whined and I closed my door.

'Today was interesting' I thought and shook my head and chuckled and went into the kitchen with everyone else.


	13. Chapter 13: pleasure

-amyst p.o.v.  
I went into the kitchen with everyone else and sat down on a stool.

"yo guys." I said.

"hey amyst! dont I have a date!" jason said to me.

"um yeah duh" I smiled and he turned to ariel.

"I told you!" he smirked and ariel laughed hysterically.

"you? you have a date? thats the first!" ariel chuckled.

" whatever" jason mumbled under his breath.

"where's my brother?" Andrew butted in, "hes been gone like for 10 minutes!" he added in yelling.

"ummm...uhhh...hes in the bathroom." I rushed with my words.

"ohhhh" he simply said.

"...sooo jason...where are you gunna take your lady?"alice turned to jason.

"oh! im taking her to the festival/fair downtown!"he said excited.

"awe that's cute!" she giggled.

"Are there rollercoasters there?"adrian asked.

"duh dumbass!" ariel answered for jason.

"no need to be so mean butterbabe" adrian pouted and ariel rolled her eyes.

"I wanna go to the fair now..."robin said trailing off at the end.

"me too!" alice jumped up in excitement and robin smiled.

" lets go together!" she said.

" alright awesome!"alice chuckled.

"im going to!" mitch butted in.

"same here." andrew plainly said and elbowed adrian in the ribs and he grunted in pain.

"guess im g-going t-too." he said running out of breath.

"hey amyst? can you call ashton? we need to go back home in 25 minutes." andrew pleaded and I nodded.

(sexual scene coming up ;D so skip if you dont like that stuff, its not a sex scene or anything but its kinda gunna be graphic and have sexual language in it as well. its not that bad at all.)

I walked out of the kitchen and walkjng towards my room. I put my ear to the door and heard rough moans and giggled quietly.  
'Cute. Hes masterbating, Ashton you naughty boy~' I thought. I entered quietly and his back was facing me.  
'Hes got a nice muscular back' I still hasnt noticed me.  
I slowly walked to him and leaned down to his ear.

"do you need help with that?" I whispered seductively and licked the shell of his ear.  
He tensed but relaxed again as soon as he saw it was me. I went in front of him and straddled him but left some space for him to continue pumping himself. I bite my lip as his moans got a tad louder and rougher. I started to kiss up and down his neck to his jawline then to his lips. He gasped as I sucked on his sweet spot until I left a light purple and pink 'bruise' there.

"~Ammmyyst!" he moaned into my neck.

"~yessss?"I giggled.

"I want you, babygirl!" he whined.

I removed his hands from his shaft and pinned him down onto the bed and started to leave light kisses on his toned built chest. I trailed down all the way to his shaft but quickly went up back up to his lips.

"Amyst! I want your mouth wrapped around my cock!"he whimpered and I chuckled lightly.

I grabbed his cock and started to lick his tip. I went further down on his cock until I was deep throating him. He moaned with pleasure as I bobbed my head up and down rapidly . His hands traveled down to my head and tangled them in my long golden thick locks.

"f-fuck! Amyst! you're mouth is amazing!" he stuttered."Fuck...oh shit...babygirl im almost there! Im gunna cum soon! dont stop!" he grunted and moaned.

"im gunna cum! Oh fuck amyst!" he yelled.

I bobbed faster and faster. He then pushed his cock further deep in my mouth and with a loud grunt/moan he came in my mouth and I swallowed the salty liquid. I pulled away, a 'pop' sound escaping my lips. I crawled on top of him and kissed him passionately and smiled.

(end of sexual scene xD)

"damn amyst, I'm in love with you, marry me, be mine!" his breath ragged and I just chuckled.  
I got up and he did to, lifting up his skinny jeans buttoning them and putting on his shirt.

"im serious amyst, be mine?" he asked pulling my into his chest.

" of course ash" I kissed him smiling into it.

"good because you actually didnt have a choice, you were mine the first time I layed eyes on you." he chuckled darkly and I felt chills run up my spine.

"come on babe, let's go."he ordered and I giggled.

"oh, so demanding ashton" I teased him and kissed his cheek.

-We went back to the kitchen holding hands and sat down.

"fucking finally!"adrian yelled.

"you guys dating now?"andrew raised a eyebrow in question and we both nodded and I kissed ashtons cheek.

"Awe!"alice squealed and I rolled my eyes.

"shut up!" I told her and she pouted.

"anyway...ashton we're all going to the fair shit thing soon? wanna go?"adrian asked him.

He looked at me and I nodded and he smiled.

"Yeah ill go." he said.

"alright cool...well lets go home boys." andrew told adrian and ashton. They all got up and headed towards the door but not until ashton roughly kissed me goodbye.

"bye babygirl~ text me, I'll see you tomorrow babe, I love you amyst.~" he whispered in my ear.

"okay I will, I love you too ashton~" I whispered back and kissed him again and hugged him, with that they left.

Everyone looked at me and I ran into my room avoiding the questions and slamming my door and face planting on my bed squealing and giggling.

'im in love with him!' I squealed and smiled at the thought, but i cant help but shake off this negative feeling about him...ah who cares and I fell asleep.

-sorry this was kinda short! hope you loved it! :D hahaha SYNYSTERGRIMM-  



	14. Chapter 14: Music

Ashton p.o.v.

YES! shes all mine now!

I smiled and got into my car in the drivers seat, adrian sitting in the passenger seat and andrew in the back.

"so you and Blondie finally datin?" butch said.

"Yuuup!" I smirked.

"finally! I was beginning to think you were too much of a pussy to ask her." he grinned.

" fuck you cunt! When are you gunna ask ariel out?!" I asked waiting for a response and he stayed quiet, " well?!" I grinned.

"suck a fat one bitch!" he frowned.

" what are you guys? five?!" andew yelled irritated.

we both mumbled a 'sorry.'

10 minutes later we arrived at our 2 story home. I hated it personally, too many bad memories, but we had no choice.

"home sweet home" andrew said with no emotion and adrian scoffed " home sweet home, my ass." he scowled.

Andrew walked in first and me second and adrian stayed outside to take a smoke. I went into my room and closed my door, I plugged my phone to my stereo and put my music on shuffle, sunshine of your love by cream came on first and I put it on blast.

"It's gettin' near dawn,  
When lights close their tired eyes.  
I'll soon be with you my love,  
To give you my dawn surprise.  
I'll be with you darling soon,  
I'll be with you when the stars start falling.

I've been waiting so long To be where I'm going In the sunshine of your love.

-I sang along and smiled thinking of amyst... I did the air guitar and I heard my door open and adrian stared at me for a while and busted out laughing and pointing at me. I pushed him out and slammed my door and continued to sing aloud.

I'm with you my love,  
The light's shinin' through on you.  
Yes, I'm with you my love,  
It's the morning and just we two.  
I'll stay with you darling now,  
I'll stay with you till my seeds are all dried up.

I've been waiting so long To be where I'm going In the sunshine of your love.

I flopped on my bed and laughed and started to bob my head at the beat of the next song ' tears dont fall by bullet for my valentine', then I heard andrews voice.

" I never seen you this happy before..." he said seriously.

"she makes me want to keep living andrew, she's different." I said smiling looking at the ceiling.

" Don't fuck it up then...jerk" he grinned and I looked at him " I wont...bitch." I smiled and we both laughed and he left my room.

I reached across my bed to change the song and 'remember everything by five finger death punch' started to play. I listened to the lyrics and sang softly to them looking at my dark blue painted ceiling.  
I soon fell asleep and dreamed.

Andrews p.o.v.

"ashtons really happy." I said talking to adrian.

" I noticed...I walked in on him doing the fuckin air guitar." he chuckled and I laughed, "really?"

" yeah it was funny!" he laughed.

" so when u asking ariel out bros?" I asked him seriously.

"I dont know...once I kill that fucker mitch!" he growled.

"calm down hulk." I grinned.

" what about you? when u asking out pinky?" he said wiggling his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes.

"she just broke up with dorkster, too soon for her bros, im lay off for a bit and stay friends for a while." I smiled at my choice of words and he looked at me with a 'wtf' face.

"dafuq?! jump right on that bros! what if she gets back with dexter!" he yelled and my eyes widened ' I never really thought about that! shit'.

"ill think of something" I shrugged.

" well hurry!...anyways night bros ima go to bed" he yawned and went to his room. I sighed and went to my room climbing on my bed and sleeping.


End file.
